


No Lyre Involved

by titC



Series: December 2016 - Month of Fluff! [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lucifer, F/M, I SWEAR it is meant to be heartwarming, I swear, Nice Dan, SOMEONE trashed daddy's house, Twu Wuv, absent but useful characters, but even he can't hold out forever, how can someone suck so much at titles, month of fluff, nobody puts Luci in a corner, or at least not for long, present but jerkass family members, this is both pedantic and sucky, well unless you're daddy dearest, yummy Cosmo-less Amenadiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: The piano was too heavy to lug around. He knew he should have played something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts).



> For BecomeMyObsession, who needs a lil break :-)

She could feel the sun warming her skin, but there was a soft breeze to to keep her pleasantly cool. It was bright too, she could see it even from behind her closed eyelids. It was perfect. A perfect day.

The last thing she remembered was beeping sounds and Trixie’s voice. Pain in her head.

She opened her eyes.

The sky was bright blue over her, with a few fluffy clouds here and there to break the monotony of perfection. There was a lot of white around her – the clothes she was wearing, loose and feathery light. The floor, something wood-like and warm under her bare feet. A bird watching her from a branch. Definitely not the hospital. Not Kansas anymore. Was she… dead? Was this the afterlife?

“Hello, Chloe Decker.” She jumped. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

She stood up and turned around. A tall man, his curly hair slicked back, was… smiling? Was it a smile? It looked a bit too… detached, maybe, was the right word. “Hello.”

“I am glad to finally meet you. Welcome to the Silver City.”

Whatever that was. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’d rather be with my daughter.” She looked around. She thought she could hear shouting far away, but the man cleared his throat and her attention went back to him.

“Her time will come, do not fret.”

“Do you mean, she’ll die one day too?”

He looked down, a bit awkward; scratching his short, well-trimmed beard. “Well, she’s human, as you are.”

“As I _was_ , if I understand my… current condition.”

“You’re still human. And a miracle.” He took a few steps closer. His olive skin was flawless, and he had fantastic eyelashes. She was a bit jealous. A long, straight nose too – he reminded her of Lucifer, a more Middle-Eastern version maybe. “I wish to introduce you to my siblings. We’re all very eager to get to know you better. Nothing and no one shall ever hurt you here, we promise! You are too precious, father’s last miracle.”

“I… what? Nevermind.” She didn’t understand what he was on about, but she didn’t really care, to be honest. “Are you a brother of Lucifer’s?”

He blinked at her. “Lu – ah. You mean Samael.” He pursed his lips and scrunched his nose, as if he’d just bitten in a lemon. A _d_ emon, she thought hysterically. She could picture Maze’s face here; she’d be horrified and mocking. Her black, laced-up leather tops that bared so much gorgeous skin. Her love for sex toys and sharp, pointy things. Hah.

“Tall, dark hair, says he’s the devil.”

“He is.” A loud noise, as of something huge and metallic crashing down in the distance, made them turn their heads at the same time. “Er, well. Will you come with me, Chloe Decker?”

“What is that noise?”

“What noise?” She glared at him. “It’s… nothing. Nothing that concerns you.” He twitched his shoulders and she fell butt-first on the bed as huge powder blue wings erupted behind him. He frowned. “I know blue is not my color, but – ”

“Blue is – oh my god.” That was an angel, a real one, and they were vain and ridiculous. Like, well. Like Lucifer.

She thought she could hear the clamor getting closer, and she walked to the edge of the high platform she was on. There was a group of people – angels, gathered down below, and it was getting bigger and closer every second. Words were floating up to her now. _Where … ! … no right! …_ _damned… !_

She looked around. No railing, no nothing to prevent her from falling. No obvious way to get down either. Well, she was already dead, wasn’t she? And if Blue Wing Dude wanted to be nice to her, he’d know what to do. Her being precious and all.

She jumped.

 

Gravity must be different here, she decided. It felt like jumping from a low wall more than from the top of a tower – not that she’d know, true. But she put science considerations aside when she recognized one of the voices and her heart started to hammer in her throat.

 _Where is she?_ He was yelling. _You had no right, no right!_ There was rage and wrath and furious pain in his words, and she ran. _She has a young child. Is that how you show mercy? Is that love?_

Oh, Trixie.

Most of them were tall and imposing, and they didn’t pay any attention to her as she elbowed some and slithered around others and got a few mouthfuls of feathers until she ended at the front. There, alone and yet terrifying, Lucifer was defying the heavenly host.

It wasn’t the Lucifer she knew. His clothes were in shreds and his skin was red and burnt and slashed and his eyes were burning, but it was him. She recognized his bearing, the scars on his back when he moved. He still had his ring on his right hand, wrapped around a short blade that – oh god. No, she should stop saying, thinking that, but… it was on fire. The blade was on fire, and she was pretty sure she recognized it. All the angels seemed wary of him, wary of getting any closer. They feared him, she realized. Some had slashes on their arms, their torsos. A few were trying to melt back into the crowd. They felt threatened, threatened by one… man, sort of. One Lucifer. And it made her smile.

“Hey,” she said as she walked to him.

Suddenly, there was silence. And his red eyes fell on her and he stumbled back and he said, “Oh.”

“Hello.”

He tried to look away and look at her at the same time. “Detective, I…” She stopped his words in their tracks – if he’d been about to say more, which she doubted – when her hand cupped his cheek. It was warm and strangely stubble-free. It looked raw, painful.

“Can I touch you? Does it hurt?” He shook his head, then snarled at someone behind her. She looked over his shoulder; they seemed to hesitate, maybe because of her. “They’re getting behind you.”

“And above. Let them.”

He tucked the blade in what was left of his trousers and removed a necklace – the same one his brother always wore. Maybe that very one, actually. His skin looked charred where it had touched it, and he hissed a little as it got unstuck. A few coal-like flecks fell from his chest as it detached.

“There. It will take you back to your daughter, Detective.” He looped it around her head and wrapped her hand around it. “Think of it as a master key.” He gave her fingers a last squeeze and – oh, she felt him drop a kiss on her forehead as he grasped the hilt against his hip.

“Lucifer, what about – ” Her words died in her throat.

She felt herself fade out as she saw him walk away from her, drop the blade to the ground and let the mass of angels swoop down on him. She couldn't even see him anymore when she finally disappeared.

 

“Chloe!”

“Mommy!”

She coughed and groaned and wow, it hadn’t been long and she didn’t remember everything but clearly, she’d already forgotten what having a body was like. It's… heavy. But it also meant she could hug her little monkey and never let her go, and see Dan hover anxiously above her, and Maze pretend her eyes were perfectly dry as she looked pointedly outside – and away from Lucifer’s brother.

Outside.

“Why… is this Lucifer’s penthouse?”

Dan looked a bit shifty. “We may have stolen you from the funeral home.”

“Your ex’s badge is very useful.”

“Lucifer said he’d get you back,” Trixie said from where her face was buried in her normal, not white, not unnaturally soft shirt. “Where’s he?”

“He’s...” Chloe opened her hand to look at the strange pendant. It looked… broken, somehow. Blackened, as if it had been in a fire. “He’s with his family.” She handed it to Amenadiel.

“He sacrificed himself, didn’t he. The bastard.”

“I didn’t ask him to, Maze, he just – ”

“I know what he did. I’m glad you’re back, but he didn’t have to go the Jesus way.”

“I can’t believe he is… you’re all… I mean. And that I’m not freaking out.”

“You did freak out.”

“What happened?” She trusted Maze to tell the story in the most humiliating way possible and Dan to play along with it. She did so need to laugh. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever be able to thank him? To… do more, maybe?

“Lucifer said he’d get you back, whatever the cost. So I called Linda and we sat your ex on one of those plastic chairs at the hospital and she tried to explain, I showed him my other face, and – ”

“It’s so cool Mommy! I thought it was only for Halloween but she can put it on aaaaall the time!”

“… Yes. And he freaked out.”

“I _so_ didn’t.”

“You fainted, then you woke up and started screaming, then you tried to drag Trixie away and she hid behind Lucifer and then Linda did some of her mind magic, whatever it is, before leaving to wrangle some paperwork at the funeral home.”

“It’s not magic, it’s just an anti-anxiety drug. I think.” Amenadiel sounded _mostly_ sure.

“Yeah, well. I was pretty out of it. You’d just… and Trixie…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We were all pretty shaken. And that on top of everything else… but our little girl here is a real trooper, you know that?” Trixie giggled. “And Lucifer… He was intense, Chloe. Scary. I guess only you could make Satan storm heaven, right?”

“I don’t know.” She looked at Amenadiel, who was leaning over the back of the couch. “Some of your… siblings, I assume. They said I was a miracle.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Not so long,” Maze said. She stalked to the bar and came back with several bottles and glasses that she put on the coffee table, before looking at Trixie. “Hm.” She left and Chloe heard her rummage in the kitchen and come back with juice.

“Will he come back? You’re his brother, you know him – you know how it is… there. Will he come back?”

He shrugged and tossed back his tumbler. “Not up to us. Not up to him.” He stared moodily into his empty glass until Maze filled it again.

 

After their little wake that did not say its name, Dan drove her and Trixie back home. He had a hard time leaving them, and she could understand him. It felt… really strange. Life, her apartment, the bills piled up next to the door, and hugging her ex – real and male and comforting, even if she wished Lucifer were here instead. But he wasn’t and he may never be again, and Dan was still here. A better, more reliable friend and father now than he’d been as a husband.

Half an hour after he’d left, Maze arrived, looking smug. “Linda and I have finished faking the papers at the hospital and the home. We asked your peppy colleague to help too. She’s cool with the no questions asked thing. She says hi, see you at work.”

Chloe was sure she did a very good owl impression. “Oh. I didn’t even think of that.”

“Yeah, well. That’s what… friends are for. You know.”

“Yeah. I do. Thanks. I owe you. I owe you all.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes, baby.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep.”

“But you have to.”

“Mommy… not now.”

She looked up at Maze, who looked just as helpless as she felt. “Okay, Trix. Would you like to watch a movie?”

And that’s how they ended up in a pile on the couch, the three of them with chocolate (heavily spiked in one case) and pillows while they mainlined early Tim Burton films – creepy enough for Maze, but reasonably child-appropriate. More or less. Ah, who cared. Trixie had just lost her mom then got her back.

They all slept very well that night.

 

Early on the next morning, she didn’t really want to leave their warm little bubble, but… she had to. She had a long, hot, wonderful shower – ugh, hospitals – then downed some coffee and left Maze and Trixie to play with pancake batter in the kitchen. Maze seemed to know where she was going, handing her the blanket they’d all nested in during the night. “Sand gets everywhere”, she only said.

Chloe drove to the beach and, blanket in hand, walked to the shore and watched the waves crash on the sand, again and again. The tide was rising, and she had to step back a little after a while.

She heard coughing behind her.

“You’re back,” she whispered.

There he was, his skin unburnt and the stubble back on his cheeks, his hair wild and giant, _giant_ white wings covering most of his body. From what she saw, he was naked. He awkwardly shifted around to sit up, finally elbowing the wings to shove them behind him with an irritated mutter.

“Got kicked out once again,” he mumbled.

“You’re back. You’re… you’re alive.”

“So are you.” He finally looked up at her, eyes wide and alive and drinking her in.

“So am I. Thanks to you.”

He tried to stand up but stumbled, pulled out of balance by the old-new weight on his back and Chloe throwing herself into his arms. They ended up back on the sand, and she remembered the blanket Maze had given her. Too late.

“You sent me away without you. Don’t you ever do that again.” She wouldn’t let him go, ever. Ticklish feathers and all.

“I bought you time to leave.” He kissed her collarbone before resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“I thought they’d killed you.”

“They tried.”

“What…” Her breath caught. “What happened?”

“Father happened.”

She dug a hand in feathers, the other in his hair. “Can you stay? Can you stay here with me?”

“I can stay wherever you want me to stay. For as long as you want me.”

“Oh.”

Maybe I can go light a candle at church or something, she thought. Maybe now I can believe in a benevolent god. I don’t know if he’s really given one son to redeem all of us sinners, but he gave Lucifer just to me, and I’m not giving him back.

Ever.


End file.
